Square Pegs arc (meta)
One of the Square Pegs arc's meta pages. Getting Changed Do Jackson and Logan still have belts? shoes? do they get new shoes or do they keep theirs? Belts are taken as soon as they're in 'custody' (so Logan hasn't had one for a while). Shoes vanish after this and they're given slippers. Told to leave their shoes behind? Or they have to take them off before Drifting? Told to leave them behind. (Yay for live collaboration!) Freeze arc Uniforms The protocol/the Uniforms' orders are to keep the Joneses within arms' reach or in shackles, especially around non-soldiers like the Drift Science staff. The guards are under the impression the Joneses are possibly homicidal, not suicidal. The emphasis shifts after the boys prove they really are Drift Compatible. They're not Code Violets yet; the PTBs save that until after Jackson's first appointment with the Academy shrink. Gives the story some cover, since Jackson will doubtless say that he's distressed, depressed, and maybe even abducted. Lightcap As for what story the PTBs are telling Lightcap and how much of the real story they would trust her with (knowing how likely she is to go into Unstoppable Science Machine mode and just keep talking), they would tell her what she needs to know to do her job well. The sheer novelty of Ranger babies would be enough to pique her interest in the beans, though. They'd tell her about his family, and she'll bring it up with Jackson by which time he's gone from 'they've abducted me' to 'desperate to see them'. In order to reconcile this Lightcap with ANSK!Lightcap, she'll be an advocate for sending him home for Book's birthday but it's less for him and more to paint herself as an ally to get to the kids. She's a busy lady and has only skimmed the file at the beginning so she isn't acting yet. Like, in this scene, she gives them the feeling they shouldn't trust her, but if ever they see her again she comes across as almost too good to be true. And if Jackson confides in her that they're lying about the delusions and paranoia, she'll say something like, "don't say things like that, Cadet, no one will believe you." "But you do?" "Of course I do. Your brain doesn't read as paranoid at all. But that's the genius of the plan, isn't it? No one believes a word you say. They could do anything to you and anyone you tell would just dismiss it." Lightcap knows or at least suspects something's hinky with Jackson's family, but tries to position herself as an ally to get a shot at studying the beans. If she figures out they're being used as leverage, the thought of studying Ranger babies would be enticing enough to have her keep them around (instead of fudging results that would kick them out of the program). TL;DR, if she knows about leveraging, she doesn't care.Category:Square Pegs arc Category:Meta Pages Category:Pages with comments Category:Code Violet Category:Jackson Category:Logan Category:Lightcap Category:Uniforms Category:DriftScientists Category:Jackson (meta) Category:Freeze arc Category:Logan (meta) Category:Lightcap (meta) Category:PPDC crafting the Joneses' new reputation Category:DriftSci interest in Ranger babies